I'm not a monster
by Ferian.D
Summary: Mento's old friend, dr. Emil Hamilton was always interested in Beast Boy. Now he have a chance to get him. Will he be successful? Will Beast Boy survive? Will Titans and Doom patrol save him? Find out! Rated M for nudity, experiments and bloody scenes.
1. Prologue

I'm not a monster.

I don't own the teen titans, any DC comics characters etc.

When Mento took Beast boy home, dr. Emil always wanted him. He knew that the boy may bring him fame and money. The serum for sakuita, if he will find it… He just have to get that boy, but how to make it, if Mento will never allow him to get the boy? Find out.

Prologue

- Oooh – Robot man sighed gently – The kid is so adorable. – He petted little Beast boys head. The boy only smiled a little. It was just few weeks since Mento and Rita decided to take him. Truly they'd been thinking about adopting little boy, but Steve still didn't want to tell that to the kid. He wanted to know some more about that weird child, but it seems he's a normal boy, like lots of others. Well… He could've said that looking at him playing with Robot man.

- Woow! – The boys eyes grew, when Cliff showed him new toy. Beast boy had only two toys. First Teddy bear made by Rita and now Robot man made him by himself airplane. Of course, not real one, but Garfields imagination made it real for sure. Mento smiled.

- _That kid needs someone. Moreover, with his powers he may be useful in team. If I'll bring him up in correct way, he may become great hero one day. Unfortunately with his unique look he may have troubles to find normal friends.. And what family will ever want a child like that? Expect me and Rita… - _His thinking was stopped by Larry.

- Negative man? – He asked – Is something wrong?

- Emil came with visit. He want to see the boy.

- Mento smiled. – Sure. Let him come in. Beast boy! – He rised his voice like in an order. Beast boy unwillingly stopped playing with Cliff.

- Yes, sir?

- We're gonna have a guest. Be nice and act your age, Understand?

- Yes, Mento sir…

- It's my old friend, I told him about you. He works in S.T.A.R labs. Be nice to him. – Beast boy only nodded. But that visit stayed in BB's memory forever…

################################################## #############

- Oh… So that's Garfield, right?

- Yes… Mister… - Beast boy looked at older man with brown hair and beard. His eyes was also brown, but Changeling saw something more. Madness. He stepped back.

- Beast boy, sit here please and be nice. – Mento's firmly tone made boy break his fear. He sat, but weird guest sat just next to him.

- So you are Garfield… Your parents made that serum, right? – He was looking into boys emerald eyes with obsession. Beast boy knew about this. He didn't trust that man. But others seems that they didn't noticed anything.

- Emil.. Please, the kid is still scared after losing his parents, try to be more sensitive… - Rita hugged Garfield gently. He hugged back and he seems to don't want to let her go, or maybe don't want her to let him go. – Garfield. That's enough – She smiled. Beast boy ears fallen.

- Yeah, I understand… But… isn't that important to know everything. I can check him, You know?

- Check? – Asked Steve pretty interested.

- You know… His heath… is everything is all and ok. So small boy, it would be bad to loose him… - He put his hand on Beast Boys cheek. That obsession again… and…

-OUCH!

- Beast boy! - Mento yelled, but it was too late. Poor changeling ran away. – I'm sorry Emil, he never did that before… There was a postman and even one miss from shop touched him… And he smiled then, I really don't know why he bit you, but I'll talk to him…

- I don't think it's a good idea, Steve. That boy is dangerous. It's not a normal child. Look at it… - He showed Mento his bleeding hand. – Aggression. I just have touched him.

- Maybe he was scared. You know, somebody new in house… - But now Mento was wondering. That boy wasn't normal, that's for sure. Truly he was there only for a little time. How could he know for sure if one night he won't try to kill them all?

- Just give him to me. I'll make some tests. You know me Steve, I just want to help. That's a poor boy aggrieved by fate… But maybe… Maybe it's not a boy anymore. He may be monster Mento. We don't know for sure how exactly he was CREATED. – His voice raised at the last part. That made Mento think even more.

- _Created… Is that possible that Beast boy was made by someone? He might be a weapon, or experiment which got out of hand and escaped…Maybe he wasn't even a human… -_ Mento really didn't know what to do.

- I can find the number, some test…

- What kind of tests…? – Steve looked at him. He still wasn't sure. Emil knew, that he have to choose his words correctly to get the boy.

- You know… I won't hurt him. We know each other right? For you I do everything without any pain and if everything will be all right, I'll just give you kid back. – That sounded reasonably.

- Ok… First I'll go and talk to him,, after that I'll bring him to your lab. – Doctor smiled. It was madness. Real madness. But Mento saw it only in a second.

- Ok then. I'll be waiting for him.

- Right…

################################################## ##########

- Beast boy? – Mento asked . The boy curled in the corner of his room. – Beast boy, come here right now! - Garfield looked at him. His eyes were full of tears. – Explain yourself. – He ordered.

- I… He… …

- Beast boy. – Mento hunkered down to make himself on BB's size. – That, what you've done was very bad, you understand? Why did you bit him? – Boy's ears dropped but he finally spoke.

- He was scary…

- And that's why you bit him?

- Yes…

Mento sighed.

- Listen… You have to understand that you cannot bite people just like that. He may scared you, but … He's really good person and my friend. I was talking with him about you. He want to make you some tests.

- T-tests? – Beast boy stepped back.

- Yes. We want to find out… Some things.

- Can't you… Do this … test here? – Beast boy asked. No… he begged. Mento saw it. The boy was terrible scared. – Please, Mento… I don't want… no by him…

################################################## ##########

Emil hit the phone. He had a little phone talk with Mento few seconds ago and now he was in real fury. He almost had him… Almost. Moreover, he was sure that he will get him. Why Mento decided to make that test by himself so sudden?! But he can't help it now. He'll find a way. He will… One day for sure.


	2. Chapter I

Next chapter ready! I hope you'll like it I can't wait to done chapter II! Enjoy! R&R please!

Chapter I. Visitor again.

- Are you sure that you've taken everything? – Robin asked looking around his friends empty room. The only things left were furniture.

- Yup. No worries, Rob, I'm going only for a week. – Beast boy smiled. For the other titans it stayed as a secret, how he'd fit in all of these stuff to one little suitcase.

- Be careful friend Beast Boy. Do not forget to call us every day and… - Starfire sobbed a little and Raven rolled her eyes. – Oh friend Beast Boy, I'm already missing you so! – She gave him a rib-crusher hug.

- Starfire, If you'll break all my ribs I won't be able to fly! – He said on one breath.

- Watch for yaself Buddy. – Cy put hand on Green friend shoulder.

- Hey man, calm down, it's not like we're not gonna see each other ever again or something – He smirked.

- Have a… Nice trip? – Raven said. She was standing away. Normal person would thought that she don't like him, but Beast Boy knew, that she's going to miss him and saying goodbye even for a week was hard for her.

- Thanks Rae… ven. – He added seeing her angry face – Um… Can't wait to see ya guys again. – He changed into big kind of bird, took his case in claws and flew through the window.

################################################## ##

- Hi guys! Guess who's home! – Beast Boy shouted.

- Oh, honey! – Rita run through him and hugged boy gently, as she used to do. – We have guest Beast boy… But I don't think that you'd like to see him.

-Huh? Oh, please don't tell me… - He couldn't finish his sentence. Familiar voice disturbed him.

- Oh, isn't that Garfield? You'd grew so big! – Truly after that one day when Dr. Hamilton was visiting them he saw Beast boy only once again. It's not like he wasn't trying, but every time Beast Boy knew, that he's going to visit them, he 'disappeared' and appeared just minutes after Doctor had left. Unfortunately, Beast Boy couldn't know that dr. came with casual visit.

- Um… It's NICE to see you again, mister… - He said with forced smile

- Yeah, definitely… You'd grew for a big, young man, you'd done great job, Steve. – He came closer to the boy. It was incredible. Serum was working. Moreover, boy became powerful. He may be a good weapon. – _I wonder how will he react on poisons …? I always can find serum from his blood after his death… And that will be a great experiment…_

- Um… Maybe we will sit? I'm terribly hungry, I flew lots of kilometers, you know? – Beast boy said and immediately went to the living room. Unluckily Green boys plan have failed. Doctor sat just next to him.

- Oh, I need to take my medicines… - Doctor said suddenly. Everyone looked at him. – Oh, it's nothing, just a small infection. Don't worry, Rita, could you please bring me some water?

That was the occasion. Everyone looked at Rita's left.

- So… Let's try that delicious smelling tea, she brought us. – Emil said with big smile.

-Unusual taste… - Said Beast boy smacking.

- It's fruit tea Beast boy – Mento said. – Dunno if you'd tried it before.

Beast boy shrugged and drank it all…

################################################## ##

- Uh… I don't feel so good… - Said Beast boy. They were sitting in here about hour. Doctor smiled. I took a, lot of time till poison started working at green boy. That's mean that his body is resistant. Now he wanted him even more.

- What's wrong? – Mento asked firmly.

- I'm not sure… - Then doctors hand touched his forehead. Beast boy budged.

- He seems to have a little fever. Maybe he'd just caught a small cold?

- Go to bed son. I'll see you later. – That was a feeling. Only a feeling. He hadn't any proofs for that, but he looked at his old friend slowly.

- Yes, sir… - Beast boy got up, but he didn't even go few steps when he fallen on knees. He felt terribly sick and he begged himself not to throw up.

- Kid? – Robot man noticed that first, Mento and Rita came to him immediately.

- What's wrong Garfield? – Now Mento was really scared. Beast boy was extremely pale, moreover, he broke up with sweat. Hamilton came closer. He knew that boy should be dead now. But he was still fighting. Unbelievable.

- Do you feel sick? – He ask with gently voice. – Maybe that tea impaired him? Let's better take him to the bathroom. – Beast boy nodded. Mento helped him to get up.

It took few second to arrive to bathroom, but for Beast boy it was like hours. He threw up immediately when they were there.

- Let me see. – Emil said when Changeling done. He pulled his shirt up. Beast boy even he wanted to, he couldn't escape. Doctor touched his stomach pretty powerful. – Take it easy, it's a usual stomach overhaul. – But it wasn't. Doctor wanted to know more. He touched him to find out how he's looking inside. He had use some power to do so. Mento noticed that.

- Not that toughly. He's in pain. – He said.

- Yeah… - _I can't check him properly when they're looking at me. I have to get him… - _I think it's a food poisoning. I think I have something In here what may help him. – He gave him something to drink. Beast boy didn't want to do so firstly, but Doctor forced him a little.

- Emil… - Mento started – Thanks for your help but I think that he should just lie down for a while.

- Of course. When he goes back to his friends?

- In next Sunday.

- I see… Yeah, I think he will be better till then. – Emil smiled.

################################################## ######

- Good we had the doctor with us. – Mento admitted. Truly, after a hour Hamilton left, Beast boy started to feel much better. He even wanted to eat something. Having appetite was first sign of health. Steve keelhaul himself in mind. How he could even think that his old friend may hurt Beast Boy? Thanks to him he feels much better. What's more, Emil called him and asked how the boy is feeling. Mento knew now, that he can trust him for sure.

And that… Was what Dr. Hamilton wanted…


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II Madness

- Are you sure that you've taken everything? – Mento asked firmly.

- Hey, I feel little Dejavu - Beast Boy laughed. It was Sunday already. Week passed too fast for him. First day was a disaster, but he enjoyed rest of it pretty much. Negative man's veggie burgers was something for what Beast boy have been waiting for a long time. Playing with Robot man, some love from Rita and new kinds of training prepared by Mento. It was again like in old, good times. But everything what's good, ends pretty soon. But Beast Boy smiled. He's gonna miss Doom Patrol, but he also miss Titans, when they are away. Now, he's going to see them again. If he knew how wrong he was…

- Hang on, kid. Have a good way. – Robot man ruffled his hair.

- Hahah, you know me, I don't like troubles.

They all bursted out laughing.

- Please, take care Garfield. We'll be miss you. – She kissed his cheek. He loved that. That warm feeling deep inside his heart. There was nothing better to make Beast boy feel… As real human. He wasn't a child anymore, but he still loved that.

- See ya again soon! – He waved and flew away.

################################################## ###########

Mento sat snuggly on sofa and yawned. It was late. He wasn't sleeping too good lately because of Beast boys loud music. But now was his time. Some nice meal, long sleep and… Hmn.. Maybe something nice with Rita? His thinking were stopped by phone.

- Hello? – Negative man was first – What? He's not there yet…? – He turned to Steve.

- What is it? – Leader grabbed the phone.

- Um… that something happen? Beast boy have to stay longer?

- No… He's gone in morning, so about 3 pm he should be home.

- Midnight coming… - Robin admitted. Girly voice was heard by Mento.

- Oh, I hope that nothing bad happened to our friend!

- Did you tried to contact him? – Mento asked firmly.

- Several times, but there was no answer. We thought that maybe he left his communicator here by the accident.

- No… I'm quite sure he took it… I hope it's not another "Very funny joke".

But now Mento started to worry. Beast boy, even was a jokey, he would never do such a thing.

- We'll ask others if he didn't stop somewhere. – Robin said – he might go to see Titans East and just stayed too long.

- I hope it's just that…- Mento hanged the phone but suddenly it rang again. –Yes?

- Steve? Emil's here. Your boy gone already? I was wondering to come for tea or something. Of course, if you're not asleep yet.

- Sorry friend… I don't know where the boy is, he didn't arrived home yet.

- Oh… - Emil voice became a little quieter. – I'll ask neighbors about him, but I don't think that he's somewhere in here.

- I hoped he may be in your house.

- Mento, you know he don't like me… But I'll give you a sigh if I see him somewhere around.

- Thank you…

################################################## ########

Emil threw his mobile on soft bed. Now it was useless. He did, what he wanted exactly. He lulled Mento into a false sense of security. How will he think now, that…

- They will find me! You will see! LET ME GO!- Beast boy yelled, but he couldn't escape now. Metal bracelet on his wrists was unable to take off and what's more, it stopped him from transforming.

- Shh… Everything is going to be ok… All and okay…

Beast boy was chained to couch, completely naked. The room was warm. Some machines were beeping, Beast boy saw lots of syringes and other medical stuff. He was extremely terrified. His communicator was lying so close…

- Now… - Emil put rubber gloves on his hand. He put some gel on his hand and spread it on Beast boys stomach. He felt it little crawly. Green boy started to giggle.

- It's not that bad, isn't it? Like I said. No need to be afraid. – He petted his head gently and then put on his stomach machine, which made him giggle even more.

On the monitor Beast boy saw his stomach from the inside. It was the first time he saw something like that, so even he wasn't in too good situation, he got interested.

- Nice, isn't it? – Hamilton asked. His voice was deep and full of joy. That made Beast boy feel more comfortable.

Doctor dried thoroughly Garfield's stomach. And then he put stethoscope to his chest.

- _It looks quite normal. After all… He's not doing to me anything bad. –_ Beast boy thought.

- I think now it's time to look some deeper. Garfield, my dear… Relax now… - He rolled him on his left side and chained him even more, to make sure he won't move. – Did you ate something in the morning? – He asked gently.

- Yeah… But actually, I'm hungry. Have you got something?

- Later. Now would you mind something to drink?

- Oh… Yeah… Actually… What you've got?

- Try this. – He gave him a glass of white water.

- Is this a…- But Beast boy couldn't end his sentence. Doctor forced him to drink all liquid. It was awful saline and emetic. Boy felt sick really fast and he threw up to the bowl doctor gave him.

- Hey! Why did ya that for?!- Boy yelled.

- For you examination. Now, please, Relax. – He held him gently and put something to his mouth which looked as a hosepipe. He wanted to split it out, because Doctor was jamming it into his throat. He felt sick, but he couldn't throw up now.

- Shh… It's ok… Just try to swallow. It's the only way if you want me to withdraw it.

It was like tortures. Emil every minute was saying "Shhh… It's almost there" or, "easy, breath using your nose." Time was passing and finally Doctor said.

- I think that's enough. Now relax, I'll pull it out, slowly… Shh… - Beast boy started to breathe deeply. He was exhausted.

- Now… Take some rest. I have to prepare other examinations…

Beast boy's eyes were full of tears now. Is that can be worse?!


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III Shame

Authors' note: Sensitive or delicate people better not read. Now Doctor Hamilton will abase Beast boy fully. Author do not take responsibility for any mental damage. You can just miss that chapter, it won't make much changes in plot, more in understanding how BB feels. Dear people under 18, please, for your own safe, just do and read something else. There's many really good stories to read for your age! I know, cuz I read most of them :D

Ok, time to start.

- And? How do you feel? – Doctor sat next to Boys bed. He brought many weird thing with him. Very strange syringes, much bigger that he ever saw.

- _Is he going to give me THAT shot?!_

Doctor looked at him and smiled gently.

- There's nothing to worry about. I just want to check you deeper. After that you will rest some and then I'll check your brain… The best for the end – Beast boy paled – No, no, I don't want to kill you… Yet. If it won't be necessary…

- W-what you want to do to me…? – Beast boy asked in fear. Yes, he was terrified. Hour by hour his hoping that his friends or Doom Patrol find him were getting lower and lower. He started to sweat. Of course, Garfield tried to escape, but he had no chance. Doctor was fully prepared for this.

- Don't worry… It won't hurt… But It may be a little… Displeasing… But it won't hurt at all… I have to do this to check you inside.

He wore gloves. Again. Beast boy moaned, when he moved him on his stomach.

- Now, do it on all fours, yeah, like this. You can but your hands a little lower, if you like… Good boy.

He pet his head. Of course, the doctor forced him, to do so, Beast boy tried his best to avoid, but… here was no chance again. If he only could change into any animal, any…

- Ouch! – He groaned. Emil put his fingers inside Beast boys anus. He moved it inside, Beast boy felt it. He was right now like scared dog in vet clinic.

- Shhh… It's not that bad, is it? You must take it. If you cant take that you may have problem with our next examine.

- A-and it isn't that examine? – Beast boy whispered when Doctor Hamilton took his finger away.

- No, no… Just a preparation.

Beast boy felt something cold inside his anus. He budged a little and then he felt a warm liquid which flooded his tummy. Water came with high pressure but it stopped fast.

- Now it'll be slower. – Doctor throw metal syringe away and then put in a tube.

Beast boy turned his head to look at it. Tube was going to a plastic bag full of water. He gulped. A lot of water.

- Breathe deeply. – Doctor ordered. Beast boy wanted to breath, but he was shaking.

Doctor started to massage his stomach. There was that much of water…

- M, mister…

- Hmm?

- I cannot anymore…

- Of course you can. It's still 1/3 of water.

- N-no, please… It hurts… I-I'm full… I-I need to go…

- Sshhh… - He was still massaging Garfields stomach. It hurt. – See? You made it. – He educed tube

- I have to go… Please…

- Right right, just wait w minute… There – He put under his ass a bedpan- Ok, do it.

- But…

- But what? Didn't you want to go?

- But… you're looking.

- And so what?

- I feel… Shame.

He came closer to poor, little boy. He looked inside his eyes. Madnes… Mednes….

- Shame? Do you know in what situation you are in?

- I –I…

- You're nothing. You understand? You're my pet. My toy. Animal in cage. Such a things don't feel "shame". Forget about Shame, get use to it. Because your situation will never change. You will stay here till the end of your life. Now. Hurry up. I have to make some test…

Authors note: Are you still alive? Your brain is ok? Now Beast boy is nothing. Just an object. I know that chapter is short, but I wanted to give a chance sensitive people. See ya soon in next chapter! Not much left!


	5. Chapter IV

Authors note: My dear guest, your review was only motivation for me to write this chapter. Thank you.

Chapter IV

Object 634-228

- A-a chip? – Beast boy gulped seeing big, sharp needle coming closer and closer to his shoulder.

- That will be your number. It will help me find you in case if you'll escape.

Beast boy was chained tightly… He tried to move, to escape, to avoid the shot, but it was… Impossible. His tears shined with lamps light. (I know, not grammatical…) Green boy just Yelped quietly, when the chip landed under his skin.

- See? I didn't hurt at all, did it? – He didn't even wait for boys answer, it was useless anyway. Beast boy was shaking from fear - I've prepared a special place for you. I will put you into a deep, quiet sleep, isn't that nice?

-H-how long is that long… Master? – Beast boy asked in way, how doctor thought him to call his kidnapper.

- We will see… Maybe few days, maybe a little longer… year? Two?

Doctor took off his chains, but Beast boy didn't move. It wasn't caused of fear, he just couldn't. He felt terribly sleepy. His eyes closed, the last thing he saw was oxygen mask. Next was only darkness and silence…

################################################## ###

- Week passed already… - Mento sighed. They all were in Dayton Manor. Doom Patrol and titans. All of them with sadness on faces.

- He may be even dead laying somewhere in the fore…- Negative mans speech was interrupted by Rita's attack of sobbing.

- Great job, mummy boy… - Cliff snapped at him.

- I'm just supposing…

- That's enough! – Raven yelled. Chandelier fallen from celling and broke up on the floor. Everyone trailed off. – Beast Boy must be alive… Are you sure he doesn't have enemies?

- I'm sure I've never met any…

- Maybe… - Cyborg started – Maybe someone who Beast boy didn't like?

That one made Mento think a little deeper.

- He don't. Beast Boy didn't like someone? – Robot man laughed loudly, but Steve raised his hand.

- Emil. – He said firmly.

- Emil? – Asked Rita – You don't suspect him, do you?

- Actually… Negative man! Where we have our hidden cameras?

- One in lab…Two in living room, on the entrance…-

- Show me in living room. From the day Emil was here… Left side, hurry

- Mento, are you sure? He helped him, remember? – Cliff tried to reason with him, but he was interrupted again.

- Stop here! – Robin shouted.

- Is he putting something into his tea…? – Cyborg looked in shock.

- Emil… - Mento was furious. – Let's go! NOW!

He needn't to repeat. Everyone get out from house immediately.

Mento didn't even try to knock. Robot man crushed the door.

- Emil! Where is the boy? – No answer. – Hamilton! I warn you! You…

- Lab. – Negative man suggested.

- Let's go!

################################################## ##

The doors crushed. First was shock. Hamilton looked at Mento and stepped back.

- Steve… Friend, what a surprise… - He looked very fast on something that was in the corner. It looked like a tube full of strange, green liquid, and inside was…

- Beast boy! – Few of them shouted in panic. Boy had a lot of tubes on his body, he was all naked. Moreover he looked a little taller and his hair reached his shoulders. They looked like inside the water.

- What… What have you done to him…?! – Mento looked angry on his, now, ex-friend.

- Steve, Steve… Let's talk like people. You wasted him! Look! Just look! – Madness… Why they never saw it before? Real madness…

- You're crazy. – Said Mento – Get him out. Now!

- Look… Look! Look, what I'm creating… He will be real killing machine! If I'll increase his animal DNA to maximum, he will be like a lion pet… He will do everything you wish! No more need to "raise" him! And you cannot even image, how strong he would be, he-

CRUSH!

Raven used her power to destroy the tube. Beast boy fallen on the floor. Mento get to his sons side immediately.

- No! Stop! You will destroy everything! – But Robot man hold him tightly – Let's see how will you behave in psychiatric hospital...How is he?

Mento took off his oxygen mask and with fear find out that he's not breathing by himself.

- Boy! Kid! Can you hear me? – He hit his back several times and finally heard soft coughing, but Beast boy still was unconscious.

- Hey! – They've heard Robot mans voice. Hamilton escaped, run to the wall and pressed button destroying glass.

Three doors opened in the same time. Mutants. A dozen of mutants, looked like zombies, with deformed bodies.

- What have you… Is that… - Mento opened his eyes widely. – Your… Death wife… But…

- These are people who I've found and whom I helped Steve… Look! Look, how beautiful they are! And you know what? They will do whatever I'll tell them to do…

- These are… People? – Starfire asked. All of them get pale.

- Not good… - Negative man stepped back.

Then few of them saw something red beeping on mutants shoulders. The same thing was beping on Beast Boys shoulder too…

- They will find us anywhere… Until… Sorry Kid… - He took a knife from the table and cut Boys shoulder deeply. Little chip fallen with blood. Not thinking much, he took off his shirt and wear it on Green boys naked body.

- Let's get out'ta here! – Robin Yelled. Mento took Beast boy on shoulder and rushed to the exit.


	6. Chapter V

Chapter V

Who I want to be

Mento was holding him tight. He felt the boys breathe on his sweat back. Monsters after them weren't too quick, but there was something else, or maybe two things. First, take those "things" away from other people. Who knows if they can infect normal human into something like that… And he wanted to do this to his son. Mento hoped it's not too late. And that was the second reason. He had to take boy home as soon as possible and check him. His shoulder was still bleeding and Mentos T-shirt was too small to cover all boy, there was cold outside. He felt him shivering. Nothing weird, they've just took him from strange liquid, Boy was wet. Who knows how weak he was now, even a small infection can be dangerous.

- Here – Raven must've thought the same. She took of her coat and placed in on Beast boy's body- He's shivering.

- Thank you.. – Mento said panting. They were close to the forest. – What is it?

This was a sound of motorbike. Emil was close.

- Don't be foolish Steve! Do you even understand what are you doing?! – He took a gun. Mento turned back while he heard a "bang" sound. Then he screamed loudly and fallen on the ground.

- Steve! – Robot man come to him while Hamilton was taking Beast boy.

- Emil, Stop! – Mento begged laying on grass, with blood running from his foot. – Emil, you don't understand, It's not me who how no idea what he's doing! It's not a monster, it's my child.

- You're foolish Steve… - He was holding Beast boy, with knife near his neck. – Monster will always stay monster, Steve. Gabrielle thought the same… When we were working in star labs… She was so kind. I loved her, I really did… I still do. She thought that mutants can be humans, as you think… - He stepped back, now with tears dropping from his cheeks. – One day they brought to us another monster. Girl, about 14. She was slobbering while she was talking… But she understood everything. She knew where she is, she knew what was happening, she understood and commented everything. But she was still a monster. Ugly… Weird, slobbering monster! But my wife… No! She's normal, we can't hurt her anymore! I've almost thought it's true… I started to treat her better, even… Even taking care about her! Even LOVING THAT STUPID UGLY MUTANT! And… you know what? – He laughed mindlessly- One day, my foolish wife opened cage and took her off her chains… When I've found her it was too late. She was lying with blood around… And That… That THING! Was kneeling by her,. With her hand with my Gabrielles …! I've killed her. She stand up, stupid creature, wanted to say something, but… I had my little friend with me. – He looked at gun- I have no regrets. But no… Gabby wasn't death… She survived… As a plant. I knew that she will never get up again, never smile, I'll never see her again in the same way… But if she's not feeling anything anymore… Why shouldn't I use her…?

- You're crazy… - Mento said slowly. – That was your wife… Your only one… I remember her going to our house.. And you made THAT of her?! And you want to make THAT of my son?!

- Steve, Steve… It was the only way. – He rubbed Beast boy's neck with not sharp side of his knife.- He can be strong… Why won't you give him a chance? – He was going back, "zombies" came here already. – It's over, Steve. Give me boy and we can be friends again… It will be fun, like it always was… You will s-

Fall of pain, blood. Beast boy, looking at him just dig his claws into Hamiltons side. Man dropped his knife and Beast boy, finally, fallen on the ground with cry.

Beast boy started to grovel to friends. He was exhausted and in pain because of fall. Raven and Cyborg came to him in the same time.

- BB? Are you alright?

- Can you speak? –

- Cold.. – He mumbled. Cyborg took him gently. Without any order from their master, monsters stopped, looking around, not knowing what to do.

Robot man was holding Mento, in Doom Patrol's leader eyes was fear.

- Son…? Can you hear me? You recognize us?

- Mento… - He mumbled a little – It's so cold in here… I wanna home… - He Hugged Cyborg Tightly. Even his body have changed a little, he was still their little buddy.

############################################

Beast boy was finally asleep. His body was still in pain because of fast growing, but truly he looked just 2-3 years older. It wasn't that bad like it could be, especially, because he didn't changed mentally at all… Well… Maybe he did, but not in way Mento thought he will.

How anyone can even think that after something like this, boy will be the same? He didn't talk much. Of course, Doom Patrol took good care of him. Rita even made him his favorite dishes, but pointlessly. Changeling didn't touch anything for two days, moreover, he couldn't sleep When he fallen asleep after some time all household heard his scream

Mento sighed. Maybe this time, just this time, the boy will get full rest which he needs. Mento will probably never know, what was happening to his beloved son while those two weeks. What could happen, if they would never found him? – Mento sighed again and left the room. Beast boy opened his eyes. He wanted his adoptive father to know, that everything is all right, even it wasn't. But he didn't expected somebody's else entering the room.

- You should be sleeping now. – Monotone voice said. – How long you want to practice that? – She sat next to bed looking at him. He was avoiding her stare. Quiet again.

Tick tock

Tick tock

Tick tock

- Well? Wont you tell me what happened with that cheerful, funny guy who I knew?

- You think I'm funny? – He finally spoke.

- If somebody ask me, I'll disclaim. – She said with little, soft smile under her hood.

Beast boy smirked

- Yeah, right… I can see that…

- Well.. You are irritating sometimes, but… Actually tower without you seemed so empty.

Beast boy looked at his hands.

- Raven… Do you think that I'm a monster?

- Monster…? That creatures which we sent to the Star Labs wasn't monsters for me, so you think that you are?

- They… wasn't?

- Of course, what do you think? It wasn't their fault that something like this happened. In Star Labs they're trying their best to bring them their normal selfs, but… - She looked at her shoes. These poor humans will probably stay like that forever.

- But Raven, I… I attacked him.

- Good.

He raised his ears. Was she crazy?

- If you didn't we'd never get you back home. You were brave enough to attack protecting yourself and intelligent enough not to kill.

- He was all right?

- He'll survive. … Beast Boy?

- Yeah…?

- We all are proud of you. But… Get better soon, ok? Larry said he'd prepare for you tofu burgers for dinner.

She left. But now Beast boy felt calm. Calmer than in all two weeks before… And now, finally, he was able to fall asleep for real.

END.

I hope you liked it. But… I have something more for you. A bonus chapter. Of course, if you want to…


End file.
